Dog
Dogs are carnivorous animals; their size can range from that of a cat to that of a sheep, and their pelts can have a variety of colors and patterns. They are presented in the books as dumb, careless animals, incapable of coherent thoughts or actions, with the exception of the Pack Leader. usually making either yappy or low, angry barks. Dogs can have droopy or sharp ears, squashed or stretched muzzles, with long or short tails. Relation to Clan cats Dogs are notoriously hostile to cats, and they will always chase and try to catch them. Usually, the cats can get away from a dog, many times because the owner of the dog turns up to take it away. They often attack the cats when the cats make journeys through Twolegplace or around a Twoleg Nest. Confrontation with dogs is the main theme of A Dangerous Path. Relation to Twolegs Dogs are kept by Twolegs as pets or guards, and are rarely found in the wild. They are usually seen in the company of Twolegs, who are walking them on a leash. Book Appearances In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :In the prolouge, it is shown how Bluestar dies from the dogs, but from her point of view rather than Fireheart's . :A dog attacks a patrol led by Bluefur. Thistlepaw and Bluestar get away safely by climbing onto a tree. They anxiously await the dog's decision. Just as the dog is about to jump up, a Twoleg barks at him and the dog stops, whining softly as he walks back. :Later, Bluefur finds a tuft of dog's fur on the ground. She plans to give it to Whitekit , but Tigerkit takes it first, poucing on it and inventing a new game, "Kill the Dog". :Sunstar, the ThunderClan leader, is mentioned to be killed by a dog at the end of the book, because he was too old to run away fast enough, and the patrol got there too late to save him. Firestar's Quest :As Firestar walks to the Moonstone, he scents the stale smell of dogs. There are no dogs, but Firestar becomes more wary. :When Smudge comes to visit Firestar, Firestar smells him first and thinks it might be a dog. He rushes towards the smell, instead seeing his old kittypet friend. :During Sootpaw's training with Firestar, he scents a Twoleg with two dogs. However, the scent is stale, and the cats are safe from dogs. :Dogs chase the questing Firestar and Sandstorm several times, though the cats manage to get away. Crookedstar's Promise :When dogs are revealed to be sheltering inside RiverClan territory, Crookedjaw comes up with a plan to chase them out. He gathers a patrol and a cat lures the dog to the rest of the patrol, and they plan to drive the dog out. Rainflower, however, is a part of the patrol and manages to lure the dog away, but the dog knocks Rainflower into the river and she hits her head on a rock, thus causing her death. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :When Lionheart takes Firepaw out for training, Firepaw smells a dog scent; however it is stale, and Firepaw proclaims it is safe to cross. :As Fireheart and Graystripe go to see if Ravenpaw has found Barley in the barn yet, a dog barks at them from a Twoleg nest. It's bark soon fades and they continue their journey. Forest of Secrets :Two dogs are mentioned to guard the farm where Barley lives. They are said to only be released at night-time. the pack over the gorge, where the Pack Leader falls to its death, and the rest of the pack In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :The six questing cats are chased by a dog, but are saved by Purdy, who suggest them to climb up a tree. The owner of the dog turns up to take it away. Dawn :The journeying Clans encounter a dog in the vicinity of Barley's barn, but fight it off. Next day, another dog threatens a hunting patrol, but it is fought off as well. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Dogs attack WindClan, but the warriors fight them off, helped by ThunderClan. Dark River :A dog chases Hollypaw into WindClan territory, and she is caught by a WindClan patrol. Outcast :When Lionpaw and Breezepaw foolishly decide to hunt near a twoleg nest, Hollypaw comes with them to make sure they are safe, but two dogs escape from the nest, and fight the three apprentices. Luckily, Purdy saves them by telling them to jump back up the way they came down, using the hay bales. The apprentices do so, but Breezepaw is held back, his tail in the jaws of a dog. When he finally breaks free, he is seen complaining and insulting the dogs. Sunrise :Dogs attack the patrol returning from the sun-drown-place, and they are saved by Jingo, a loner. The same loner recounts a story when they were holed up in an abandoned building, threatened by feral dogs. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Dogs attack the patrol that was looking for water, but the cats climb a tree, and the dogs are called away by their Twolegs. Later, the group encounters other dogs, but they manage to hide. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw senses a dog in WindClan territory attacking Sedgewhisker, who is on the journey that went searching for water. Dovepaw tries to go and help Sedgewhisker, but Lionblaze stops her and says she can take care of herself, but Dovepaw goes to WindClan anyway. Night Whispers :When Dovepaw stretches her hearing to listen to the cats around the lake, she hears a dog yapping near the horseplace. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Dogs are mentioned in "Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw", Brightheart tells how dogs at Snakerocks attacked them when she and Swiftpaw went to investigate. She explains how the dogs killed Swiftpaw and left her with terrible scars. :Dogs are later mentioned in the section for other animals. They are described as: having various sizes, long or short fur in many colours, pointed or flat noses, and droopy or sharp ears. They make loud, angry noises and love chasing cats. Dogs live mostly in Twoleg nests or barns. Wild dogs might sleep anywhere. They are loud, fast, and sharp-toothed. Many dogs seem to be devoted to their Twolegs and are seen only in Twoleg company. Packs of dogs are always to be feared. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace : A Clan in Need : The Heart of a Warrior : In the Lost Warrior Series ''Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe is cornered by Twoleg dogs, and just as he thinks it is over, his companion, Millie, comes to the rescue and it is revealed she speaks a little bit of dog. Millie uses rough words to drive the dogs out, whom are not as tough as they look. Other Occurrences It is mentioned in the Allegiances of several books that a black-and-white terrier named Pip lives near the Horseplace, though it is seldom seen. See Also *List of dogs *Pack Leader References and Citations Category:Creatures